


Darkness Within and Without

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e10 Awakening, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was dark.</p></blockquote>





	Darkness Within and Without

"You have to let Angelus out. It's the only way."

A year ago he tried to lose his soul with Darla, because he was in complete despair. Now he wonders what he thought was so terrible.

There's a monster out there that he can't defeat, his son who hates him and bedded the woman he's in love with, all while Los Angeles is becoming the playground of every demon in the area.

The permanent darkness calls to him. He's so damn tired of caring and having it mean nothing but more pain for him. Let them yank out the soul.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was dark.


End file.
